Love is a river I want to keep flowing
by life-is-a-road-love-is-a-river
Summary: ok so this is a Gelphie fic and it's my first but pretty much it starts in school after they become friends and it works right up to past her death and them meeting again years later and a big happy reunion but you have to read to get all the excitement.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Wicked, Elphaba, Glinda or any other characters that may be present in the story......bla bla bla you all know the score**

Chapter 1- Little More

"Elphie....get up please", I said timidly not wanting the green girl to get angry for being woken so early. "_Hang on_", I thought, "_Elphie is usually awake before I am, oh no maybe she's ill!_"

"Elphie please get up, I really need your help with something!"

Elphaba, my green roomy, stirred in her sleep and looked up bleary eyed at a slightly relieved me leaning over her bed.

"Oh Elphie thank goodness I, oof......" I was so relieved I hadn't notice I was sliding off the bed until I hit the floor. The next thing I heard was a quiet cackle from the awoken green girl.

"Ok Glin I'm up what's the fuss?" she said, her voice growing livelier as her brain started to respond, yet she still had a slight laugh in her voice.

I stood with and huff and turned away from her, "It doesn't matter".

"No come on Glin something must have been very important for you to have fallen off the bed." She said, pointing out the obvious. What we both didn't know was that I had been a bit too happy for my roomie to be awake.

"I said it doesn't matter no leave me alone Elphaba!" I raised my voice as I stormed towards the bathroom, not getting half way before a pair of angled, strong arms wrapped around my upper arms.

"Glinda stop and talk to me!" she said quietly in my ear, rocking me from side to side in a more than friendly way but we both don't notice.

I thrust from her grasp and whipped round. I wasn't having her trying to calm me down, I needed to vent and what better way than a shower.

"Elphaba I am going for a shower and you can't stop me." I said smartly as I headed for the bathroom again but she followed until I slammed the door in her face. I did feel bad for that but I was too angry that she laughed at me, how COULD she?!

"Glinda open the door."

"Nope."

"Glinda open the door!"

"No!"

"Glinda open this goddamn door right now or I will kick it down!" she was getting angrier, good.

"Make me."

And in that moment we both knew there was something more than a quarrel between friends..........

**AN-I want at LEAST 3 reviews before I post my next chapter, but I also need ideas, so tell me where you want this story to go and I'll include everyones feedback if not in the next chapter then in later chapters, I PROMISE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything blah blah blah, we all know how it goes.**

**BTW sorry about the short chapter but I couldn't think of anything other than short and sweet. Well then again it's just pure cringe for poor Elphie!!! Ok I won't spoil it, just read baby.**

**THREE HOURS LATER**

**Chapter 2-The Reason**

"Glinda open the door....." Elphaba said in a weak voice as she banged her head slowly against the door having worn out all her energy.

"You know what, stay in there. I'm going to get breakfast," Elphaba said through the door, getting up slowly because of her stiff limbs from sitting on the floor so long "you are being so childish, its incredible how Fiyero can put up with your mood swings, I can't stand them. You want to know something Glinda?"

"What Elphie what else is there? Oh and by the way can you pick me up breakfast I'm starved." Glinda said obviously sitting further away from the door than she had been moments ago, and Elphaba had to muster all her self control to reply to Glindas first question before blowing up.

"Glinda the mood swings are the one thing about you that makes me angry and it's the reason I love you so much." When Elphaba finished her rant Glinda was gasping as she rushed to open the bathroom door, but she knew by the time she got out her friend will have already realised her mistake and rushed through the door, and of course she was right, by the time she peeked her head out of the bathroom door the green girl was already down the corridor and out the front door of their dorms by the time Glinda had undone the latch. This left Glinda with a head full of thoughts and a heart full of questions.

**AN-Ok, sorry about the short chapter and like I said I would involve everyone's feedback and ideas. Thanks all so much for the reviews and I promise the person that gives me a review every chapter gets a thousand sweet kisses and love to cover them forever and ever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait but I was off on holiday so I had a few weeks to think about this next chapter, now I REALLY need you guys to comment cause I have the next chapter sort of written but to publish it I need your ideas and without your ideas there will be no more chapters so COMMENT PEOPLE the people who comment the whole way through the story will have a guardian angel forever**

Chapter 3-The face off

By 12:05 I was going nuts with the frustration of not being able to find Elphie! I had checked the Library, where she normally always was, and I checked the courtyard where she spent the rest of her free time tucked in the farthest right corner under a large maple tree with one of her favoured books on the history of OZ. Hell with it I'm going to go for a walk.

I went for a walk into town thinking I could buy a new dress to make me less stressful or get a massage but I really couldn't be bothered so I walk back to Shiz and into my room for another hour then back out to walk by the river because I was just so restless.

As I exited the building my patience dropped a few inches because that devil of a munchkin boy Biq decided now would be the great time to tell me about the time his aunt made a Gillikinberry pie!

"Why Miss Glinda it tasted fabulous have you ever had a Gillikinberry? Well of course you've tasted a Gillikinberry; you're a Gillikin after all..."

"Biq, would you please be a dear and leave me be for about a WEEK! Goodness knows you have no chance with me, and you are so obsessed with your 'love' for me that you are ignoring the one woman who would be the perfect person to love and cherish you!" I half yelled. And as I finished my rant Nessarose in the flesh appeared round the corner.

"Why Miss Glinda what is all this yelling about?" Nessarose spoke from her chair as she wheeled forward to sit next to the two. Then she turned to Boq.

"And Boq, where have you been I've been looking for you for a while, I've been meaning to talk to you about something important for our history assignment."

"Well......I......umm" Boq stuttered trying to find a reason and coming up blank fast.

"Well I shall leave you two now I have things I need to do, see you later."I said boldly and turned, leaving the pair to get on with their assignment. I walked past the small bridge that crossed the river to the forest intending on just continuing walking and trying to forget about Elphaba for a while when I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye. I spun around to see a pair of boot clad heels disappearing into the canopy of low hung leaves.

"ELPHABA!" I roared in triumph as I hightailed after her into the darkening woods. I had finally found her and I wasn't letting her get away now.

It took me about two minutes to realize what a stupid thing to do that was in stiletto heels because not only could I barely run properly but the ground was soft from the rain a few days before hand and my heels were just disappearing into the mud.

"NO WAY!!" I yelled in frustration then I remembered my pumps in my bag in case of an emergency (I was actually smart when it came to clothes in shoes) and I heard a distinct chuckle from a little distance away and I could hear the thump of Elphaba's boots on the ground. Little did she know that this girl may be small but she packs a punch and has great speed when she sets her mind to it, and right now, she was desperate to catch Elphie.

"That's it," I muttered and I flipped off my heels and pulled on my pumps, tied back my curls so I could see where I was going and I flung my handbag next to the tree I leaned against.

"Ready or not 'cause here I come," I shouted in a taunting voice and followed the footprints Elphaba had left behind, heading into the darkening forest it being nearly 7pm in autumn. It didn't take long for me to catch up and being smaller I was stealthier than Elphie so I was soon steps behind her, almost like a shadow. I lunged towards her and the next thing I knew I was pinned beneath the girl.

"_She is so exotically beautiful!"_ I though. _"Wait, I did NOT just think that did I?"_

The look she gave me when she had me securely beneath was a look set to kill

"Glinda what is the problem?" She asked in her silky tone that told me I was in trouble if I dared to lie to her.

And her next words and sudden change of facial structure from anger to utmost fear made me hold back any snappy comment I had ready for her because she bent forward very slowly and whispered in my ear...

"Glinda, don't move, we have a serious problem!"

**DUN DUN DUN we have the first cliff hanger of the story and trust me there will be more don't get out the pitchforks please or I will bring out the puppy dog eyes and you will be at my mercy!!!**

**Ha just joking but seriously I promise not to do many cliffys ok?**

**Lotsa luv peeps**

**Beccaba :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I am soooo extremely sorry for the delay but my computer was being uncooperative and I lost my story so I had to start from scratch and I forgot my plot and then I got writers block and it's all been very bad! Anyway here goes my next chapter, please review I need to hear what you guys are thinking and I want you to help me create and mould my fic into a delightified story!**

Glinda looked up from her position under Elphaba and froze instantly.

There standing in the bushes was a full grown grizzly bear, teeth bared and growling loudly at the pair.

Then things went into slow motion for Glinda as she unintentionally screamed at the sight and the bear lunged forward, galloping at full speed towards them.

"NO!" Yelled Elphaba and she threw herself off of Glinda between the bear and the girl cowering on the forest floor.

The bear didn't stop, it just ran straight at her a Glinda just sat there helplessly as her friend was thrown to the ground by the beast and she was blocked from view as the beast lunged forward and there was a sound like tearing flesh and a piercing scream. Glinda sprang into action reaching into her friends bag in desperate search of anything that would help, then, with a delighted yell, her tiny fingers clasped around the handle of the only weapon Glinda knew would help.

The knife had been there since goodness knows when because Elphaba had always learned to be better safe than sorry and kept a knife in her bag. There was only one way Glinda remembered and actually for that fact knew this about the green girl.

*FLASHBACK*

Elphaba was sitting on her bed reading (as usual) and Glinda was sitting brushing her curls back into a pony tail. The fire crackled merrily in the grate, warming the cold stone room and making it a happy atmosphere. It was raining outside and the sound soothed Glinda but it obviously disturbed the green girl because she was tense again. Every time the rain swept across the window the girl jumped, honestly you would think she was allergic to water.

The next moment there was a loud BANG and a scream and a flash of movement as the window latch opened to the heavy winds and the rain came streaming in through the window. I ran and closed the window again the tied a piece of plastic round the latch to keep it that way.

I then turned to taunt the green bean about her fear of water when I saw there was something wrong. Elphaba had strange purple blotches and marks all the way down her right side which was that was nearest the window and she was hissing in pain, clutching the side of her face.

I ran forward to try and help her but she yelled stay away and retreated into the bathroom. I followed to the door and opened it slowly to find Elphaba trying desperately to open the zipper of her dress but it was causing her pain so I stepped cautiously forward.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked softly and she spun round to face me, obviously surprised to see she was not alone as she thought she had been.

"I, well, um, yes could you....help unzip my dress.....it's.....painful...." she muttered obviously nervous and embarrassed.

"Of course, anything...." I said softly to the girl as she turned to give me better access of her zipper. I slowly pulled it down and helped her pull the dress down past her hips, and I couldn't help but notice how silky smooth her skin was.

After a long and awkward silence I finally asked her the question that was nearly killing me.

"Elphaba, a-are you o-okay?" I stuttered out because even in the situation she intimidated me but I would never as long as I was a free spirit.

She sighed quietly and then muttered more to herself than me, "I knew something like this would happen at some point", she then slowly turned and spoke directly to me, "Glinda I think it's time you learned a little more about the green bean, and you are going to listen whether you want to or not but right now I need to take care of these", she indicates to the strange blemishes on her right.

"Of course, take as long as you need!" I said cowering under the harsh look she had in her eyes, and she obviously noticed because her entire body language softened and she smiled slight and muttered a 'thank you'.

I left her in the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I sat down upon my chair at my dresser again and stared at myself in the mirror thinking deeply for one of the very few times in my life. The next thing I heard was the click of the bathroom door opening and I turned to see the girl leaving the bathroom wrapped in a clean nightdress, her signature black obviously, and she sat herself down on the edge of her matching bed clothes and stared at the floor. This was obviously a very personal subject and she couldn't seem to voice it so I knew she needed a helping hand to get her there. I moved from my chair to sit gingerly on the bed next to her and took it as a good sign that she didn't move.

I then placed my small hand on her larger green one and giggled slightly when I noticed how our skin tones looked together and she glowered at me. I instantly sprang to amend my mistake, "Oh Elphaba I wasn't laughing at you!" The sincerity in my voice must have convinced her because she softened again and I heard a small voice say "what were you laughing at?"

I looked at her bent head and moved my other hand under her chin to move her head so I could look her in the eyes and stated very matter of factly "Pink goes good with Green Elphaba Thropp and I thought that a happy subject so I laughed, please forgive the bad timing."

Now it was her turn to chuckle. This seemed to boost her confidence and she then bounced into speech, telling me how from a very young age she had been allergic to water and if it touched her skin in great quantities she would die. I just sat there with a shocked expression on my face the whole time. When she finally stopped talking we sat in silence my hand still placed upon her green one and my other slowly running through her ebony locks. We finally lay down together after a long comfortable silence and as I lay down I knocked her bag off the side of her bed.

"Oops sorry Elphie!" I exclaimed in surprise and jumped of the bed to retrieve the fallen object but all of the contents had fallen from the open bag so she bent down and started re-packing the bag. It was then bent over that she found the glint of silver hidden under 2 books and a homework assignment that Glinda first saw this knife, but she never told the girl she just kept packing keeping her mouth shut for the first time in her life.

*END FLASHBACK*

I stood with a growl and threw myself at the bear, driving the knife straight through the fur on its back screaming in fear and fury. It turned suddenly and roared; throwing me from its back, but it toppled sideways and started whimpering in pain. I ran forward and removed the knife and aimed again this time for the top of its skull. I drove the knife straight into its brain ceasing its movements instantly. I then stood on shaking legs and turned towards my saviour. What I saw made the scream of pain rip from my throat and the tears to burst forth to run down my face.

Lying at the foot of a tree, unmoving, lay the green girl eyes closed and mouth slightly open. She could have been sleeping if it wasn't for the giant cut across her legs and arms. Thankfully they weren't too deep but there was something else wrong, her legs were lying at a funny angle and with a lurch I realised her legs were broken.

I ran forward to embrace the motionless woman that I loved, yes I can finally admit it, I loved her more than my own life. The sudden realisation seemed to take a great weight off my back but also made the pain in my heart worse and all that harder to bear. I shook her crying her name and I felt a slight stirring.

"Elphaba, please don't leave me, I love you! I need now more than ever, please come back don't leave me here alone! I LOVE YOU!! I screamed in absolute agony.

I lay curled next to her body just cradling her against my chest hoping she would come back to me. The next thing I heard I could have sworn was the very angels speaking to me in the form of a weak murmur from the girl in my arms.

"Glinda, wha-what happened? OW!" She yelled as she tried to move. I never realised I had stopped until a fresh wave of tears washed over me, except this time they were tears of joy.

"I'm going to go get help Elphie you're badly hurt and I want you to be okay again, okay?" I asked her as I slowly lowered her to the ground and I smiled down at her. She smiled dazzlingly back and nodded. I ran off through the woods towards the school and help thinking that maybe life could be just that little brighter, and definitely greener!

I laughed at that thought.


	5. Chapter 5The AfterShock

**Okay I'm not pleased because only one person reviewed for the last chapter so for that you guys are getting a cliff hanger!!! Yeah hate me all you want, I'm an evil bitch.**

Chapter 5-The after-shock

I sat staring at the green canopy overhead, mulling over the words of my dreams. They were all so quiet and far away they HAD to be dreams, and Glinda could never love me, the green bean didn't get love, she got speculated and treated like scum and that was it. I frowned as I sat thinking of the pleading Glinda of my dreams to never leave her because she needed me. "Pfft yeah right." I muttered.

It was a while before I heard approaching footsteps, and turning my head I saw the blonde approaching followed by the nurse I didn't know and dear Dr Dillamond. Goodness, think of the angels and they shall appear huh?

They all knelt beside me and I took the time while the nurse wittered away in my ear to examine my wounds. They honestly were not that bad, obviously my legs were broken and cut badly but I had broken bones before, or they had been broken for me. It was more the throbbing in the bag of my head that bothered me.

When I realised the nurse had asked me a question I looked up and nodded, then I turned and saw the worried and scared. This shocked me into speaking because I wanted so badly to remove the sadness in those usually sparkly blue eyes.

"I'm honestly not that bad I have suffered broken bones before nurse, and the cuts are shallow, my head is thumping like a herd of elephants just stampeded over it but the only thing we need to worry about is infection."

The nurse pulled out a folder and obviously in her rush to get to me had not previously noted the weight of the content in such folder.

"My, my Miss Thropp, I am very surprised: Three broken arms, two fractured hips, twelve snapped fingers, one broken ankle, a removed appendix and several sprains. How, may I ask, did so many accidents come about Miss Thropp?

I was extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable as my entire dark past was laid out before Glinda, I feared for her sanity more than anything else and to confirm my fear, she looked mortified and also very, extremely sad. So I chose not to answer.

I just shook my head and inclined towards my broken limbs. The nurse took the hint and dropped it but I knew Glinda would not rest until she knew every insignificant detail.

It took a while but she finally had the bandages on under a cast on both legs and had warned me once they had returned me to my dorm to not move from bed unless to go to the toilet or to be washed which for both activities I had to be supervised at all times by Miss Upland, who nodded dutifully and stood up. The nurse handed me a pair of crutches and they all accompanied me back to the dorm.

It took a good while and on the way back Glinda retrieved her bag and heels from the entrance to the forest along with my boots she had her arms pretty full and the look of complete concentration on her face was priceless.

I chuckled to myself and she shot a growl in my direction, never taking her eyes off the path. It was a little while more before we reached the dorm and only inside did I miss the outdoors, because out there I could run, in here I was stuck under the microscope as Glinda combed through my history. We were ushered into our room and with final warnings not to fall asleep for the next while and staying in the dorm and everything else. She left us in here. Or rather, left me in here with Glinda!

**AN-I am going to leave it there and you will get cliff hangers if I don't get reviews so REVIEW!! Special thanks to Caro88 who has reviewed in the past two chapters and made me feel all warm inside :D THANK YOU!! If I get 4 reviews I will not do another cliff hanger for the next two chapters kay?**

**Beccaba**


End file.
